


Rhymes and Rambles

by just_one_chapter_behind



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Haikus, Iambic Pentameter? Never Heard Of It, Limericks, M/M, Poems, Sijos, Sonnets, Time To Disappoint Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_chapter_behind/pseuds/just_one_chapter_behind
Summary: A collection of poems about Pirates of the Caribbean, originally written for the Pirates of the Quarantinean week on Tumblr.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Sparrington Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> imagine being good at poetry, can't relate

It starts from duplicitous gratitude  
Plus a compass that leads to desire  
Smirks and snide remarks, carefully construed  
Each clever quip adds sparks to the fire

Their rivalry grows through heated debate  
Yet still contains hints of grudging respect  
As the two men come to appreciate  
Matching wits with the other’s intellect

Reluctantly, they form an alliance  
But neither one expects their truce to last  
For both know the price of non-compliance  
With the laws previous monarchs have passed

Jack and James can do whatever they please  
Norrington and Sparrow lack such luxuries


	2. Barbossa Limerick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it really do be like that sometimes

He stole Aztec gold and was subsequently cursed  
From there, his predicament would only get worse  
Unable to taste, unable to feel  
Even green apples lost their appeal  
Ten years passed before the effects were reversed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. Norrington Sijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad boi hours

When he removed the heart from where it lay, concealed in the dirt  
Observing it contract and expand at a rhythmic pace  
He wondered how it remained undamaged, so unlike his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	4. Wheel Fight Haiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the dark side (of ambition)

Three blades, interlocked  
Survival and redemption  
Clash against kinship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
